Ripping through Reality
by Silvera Sea
Summary: Kyuubi, in a desperate chance to break free before the seal is set, releases all his chakra but did not know that it would rip a hole in the universe, dropping the baby Naruto into a new world. Prologue chapter up. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **(Name still needs to be figured out)

**Summery:** Kyuubi, in a last chance to get released before the seal was firm, released all his chakra, causing a disruption in the universe. Instead of doing what the Kyuubi intended, the chakra made a rift in the universe, making Naruto fall through, and land in a new world, a place called, earth.

**Pairings:** Not any I will tell you right now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of their characters, I do, however, own the characters placed by me into this story, besides the Naruto ones. I do not own where this takes place, but the storyline, I own

**Story Line: **This will not have anything to do with Kishimotos' storyline, besides the fact that Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him.

**Characters: **This will be apearing in the next chp.

**Prologue:**

**The eternal rip**

**By:**

**XDKingdomHeartsXD**

**_.o.0Start0.o_**

**Prologue:**

Even inside the Hokage tower, you could smell the smoke. Half the forest was on fire, dying the sky black, and painting the ground red with flames and the blood of dying soldiers. A huge fox, as red as the blood from the soldiers it had fallen, stood in the center of all that chaos, like a demon lord, proud of its created hell. Nine tails lashed out from behind the beast, and the chakra that surrounded its body reflected all the kunai and shuriken thrown at him. The sunset cast more of an eerie look on the land then it's before beloved splendor. The town, a few miles away, was blanketed by smoke, and the buildings glowed red from the fire slowly approaching. The killer intent coming off of the nine tailed beast was enough to make a grown man frozen in fear, complementing the hellish place. One cry could be heard, out of place in all this chaos. A newborns cry, a newborn that was about to be parentless.

Like daylight, the whole place was surrounded in light as one hero, known as the Yondaime of Konohagakure, used the ultimate sealing jutsu, trying to bring down the beast of destruction. The yellow hair blew when a blast of power emanated from behind him, and the Shinigami appeared from where the blast came from. Quickly following the human's instruction, the Shinigami brought forth the soul of the demon. The soul could be seen going round candles before going into a seal in an infant's navel, the seal appeared to be made of blood. Quickly after the demon had been sealed, the seal emanated a red glow, then changed from red to purple, from purple to blue, and finally stopped and turned black.

The Sandaime Hokage appeared in the room, looking at the infant. _I only wish Minato had not been foolish enough to think his son would be respected as a hero by the villagers. _Thought the old man, but his eyes softened when glancing at the newborn.

The mans train of thought was interrupted by demonic red chakra that surrounded the newborn. The baby added to the chaos, crying out. The Third tried to use sealing jutsu's, but the chakra was in such large amounts that it was useless. The boy glowed red, whisker marks appeared on his face, and his blue eyes glowed crimson with black slits. In those eyes, was the reflection of the battlefield that so many had met their ends. The infant's eyes flashed blue before blue chakra joined the red, the mix changed the chakra to a black and flaming purple chakra, filled with devastating power, unlike any other. To the boys eyes, it looked like the whole world was burning up, until he fell through with the stars, to the world, it seemed as if the boy was a picture, and flames burned the outside, slowly burning toward the middle. The man, to shocked to do anything, let the pipe fall from his mouth from a slacked jaw, and watched, until the boy was gone completely, the last thing that was shown was a purple eye, reflecting stars and blackness that could not be viewed from this room. When the boy disappeared, fire burst around and imploded on itself, and opened a black portal, and through it, he viewed multiple stars, and the swirl of another universe.

On the planet earth, a meteor shower could be seen. They sky turned a blood-red, and the stars disappeared for a few seconds. The earth shook, and the headmistress of the orphanage went to room after room making sure that the children were okay when it was over. Before she realized what was happening, a loud sonic boom could be heard, and the earth shook more violently then before. The ground heaved and shook, papers flying everywhere, lamps and computers fell off tables. The children, the adults and parents in New York all huddled underneath tables, chairs, and desks. Pieces of plaster fell off the ceiling, it even shook so hard at one point that the lamps in the ceiling fell, chandeliers cracked, and the light went out in the city. The headmistress went in every room again, this time with a flashlight, the assistants doing likewise.

The Headmistress was about to go back to bed a check things in the morning when a red glow caught her eye. She looked out the window, what she saw shocked at what she saw outside. There was a crater, and a dome of red fire surrounded it. She knew then that it was not the earthquake that she felt, but an impact of a meteor. In an out-of-body experience, she walked out of the building, heading to the glowing red sphere. As she walked out, the globe changed from red to purple, and from purple to blue, until the glow disappeared entirely.

The headmistress walked out, and when the glow turned to purple, she passed out.

When she awoke, it was almost daylight, and the Headmistress realized that she was standing in her nightgown. Checking her clothes, and pondering why she was out here, she only saw the crater when she looked up, but the memories still did not come back to her. She walked toward the crater, and saw a newborn baby, with hair as bright as the sun, sky-blue eyes, and whisker-like scars, three on each side of his face.

**.o.0 One year later 0.o.**

A couple, just newly married, walked into the orphanage. The wife had long, red hair, and perfect skin, not a freckle on her, much to people's amazement, while the husband had black hair, and a kind face. Both walked in there, smiles that seemed to be permanent, although not big. The wife wore a red, long sleeved sweater, showing off her perfect figure, and blue jeans, made to look worn out. The man wore jeans as well, although looser, and he wore a brown long sleeved sweater, made of wool.

The headmistress, a woman with brown hair, guided them around. You could tell this place was taking its toll on her, her face was wrinkled, but held the lines like she was smiling all the time and her brown hair was dull, with gray streaks through them

"Would you show us where the youngest are, please?" Asked the man, in a firm, yet kind voice.

"Yes, this way please." The woman moved to the back of the room, and opened a door. Behind it were about twenty or so, ranging from being newborn, to being a year old.

The wife looked at a baby boy, almost a year old. He had blond hair, and six whisker-like scars, three on each side of his face. Leaning over, she said, "Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?"

The headmistress looked up, "Sorry, we don't give the infants names until their two to three years old, so the parents may be able to name them their own."

The wife and the man talked for a few minutes, the headmistress waiting patiently. Then she heard a loud, and audible 'Please!' before the man nodded his head, seemingly giving in.

The wife bounced over to the headmistress, a big smile plastered on her face. "We'll take him!" Her eyes were closed, but it seemed as if the happiness radiated off her.

The headmistress looked at both of them "You are certain?" she asked, looking the couple.

The man met her glare, "Yes."

The woman looked as if she was going to start arguing, but thought better of it, "Okay, but let me warn you, that child is a handful. Follow me, my office is this way."

She led then to a small room, crowded with papers and documents. The walls were a pale green, and the wood dark. The same wood that made the lining of the room made the door, along with any other wooden things in this orphanage. The desk looked like it was about to collapse, and the computer took up half the area. Two school chairs stood in front of the desk, and a ripped up office chair went behind the desk. The sunlight shown through the window behind the desk, showing how much dust was in that musky place. The headmistress, with her black suit and pants, fit in with the room, but the two entering the room looked as much in place as a penguin does in the hot deserts of Arizona.

The headmistress sat in the worn down office chair, and motioning to the school chairs she said, "Take a seat."

The two to be parents sat in the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for the headmistress.

Currently, she could be seen bending over file cabinet after file cabinet, going through the papers, she muttered "Where is it, where is it? Darn it! WHERE IS IT????" She screamed the last line.

The two sitting down waited patiently, knowing this could take a while. After ten minutes of running around everywhere, the headmistress looked up, a smile on her face, but her glassed hung crooked, and strands of hair flew everywhere. "Finally." She muttered.

"Here they are." She stated, handing them a green file.

As the parents looked through, the Headmistress gave an over view of the things written down. " His blood type is unknown, we normally test all our infants, but, certain... accidents has caused us to stop the tests. He has never been sick, and apparently all his cuts and injuries heal quicker then normal. So, you may have to watch out, he could get the chickenpox when he's older. He has shown great stamina, never needing to stay asleep much. That boy has no parents, he was found outside the door, which is normal in a big city, what isn't normal is that when he was found, it was a meteor shower, and he was found in the middle of a crater. If you don't believe me, come out back, where the basketball court is. I have no money to pay for fixes, as you can tell from our numerous cracks. Plus, the memory always seems like a dream, but when I see that boy, and that crater, it still comes to me as shocking as when I first saw him. Ah, here we are."

As she had been talking about the meteor, she led them to the basketball court. Under the basket to the left there was a small crater, and looking in on it, you could tell in the middle of the circle there was a body print, just big enough for a boy to fit in. The headmistress turned around.

"Now, I have kept this secret after I told the police this. They looked at me as if I was insane, and suggested that I go to the 'asylum', so I suggest you keep this to yourselves."

The two soon to be parents nodded, and looked at the Headmistress, "We will be sure to keep this secret," Said the wife "And thank you so much for helping us- err… I didn't get your name…"

"Margaret, Margaret Gardener."

"Well, thank you, Ms. Gardener, I do appreciate this." Said the Husband, shaking her hand, his wife held out her hand to do the same, "We will pick up the boy tomorrow, and to which company do we make it out to?"

"Foster Children's Hope."

"Thank you, again." The two left, and just like they said, they came back the next day, picking the boy up.

Margaret turned the guardian papers over to the wife, "These state that you're his new guardian, and may you put down the name of the boy for his visa? The company never had time to come up with a visa."

The wife cocked her head thoughtfully, "I want to name him… Sukai (**sky**), because his hair reminds me of the sun, and his eyes remind me of the sky."

The husband shook his head, "Just because you've been learning Japanese, and that _I'm _Japanese, doesn't mean that we're going to call him by a Japanese name."

The wife stuck out her bottom lip, "Please?"

The husband looked away, a scowl on his face "No."

The wife opened her eyes wide, making them teary, "What about Sora? That's also means sky… and the heavens!"

The husband looked at his wife for a split second, and that was all she needed. "Fine, but the boys middle name has to be Zephyr. (**Calm Wind (This is English)**), after newly claimed father." He said stiffly, and if even possible, his face became darker. He looked away again, and his wife closed her eyes and jumped up and down. "Hooray!"

In the shadows, Ms. Gardener had a sweat drop going down her head. _'These two fight like children.'_ She sighed, and pulled out the paper;

**Blood Type:** Unknown.

**Country: **United States of America

**City: **New York, New York

**Parents:**

At this she looked up, "Excuse me, but what are your names?"

The husband looked up "Aasu (**Earth**), with two a's, last name, Uzu (**Swirl**), middle name Windo (**wind**) no 'w' at the end."

The wife waited for the Headmistress to finish writing, "Karen, maiden name, Asahi, (**morning sun**) I was adopted. Middle name, Chuukan. (**Middle**)"

The headmistress finished the temporary visa.

**Blood Type**: Unknown

**Country: **United States of America

**City: **New York, New York

**Parents:**

**Father**: Uzu, Aasu, Windo

**Mother**: Uzu, Karen, Chuukan **Maiden Name**: Asahi

**Name: **Uzu, Sora, Zephyr

And thus, a new legend was born.

**_.o.0.Fin.0.o._**

YATA!!!!!!!!

This is the story I've been most excited about to post! Why? Because this idea had been stuck in my head for a while! Also, I hope I didnt steal anyones idea, I have never read a story with Naruto, (or _Sora _should I say?) growing up in our world. Before anyone asks, yes, I will have my chapters be longer, and if anyone has a name in mind for the story, please tell me! Since this is only the prologue, the other chapters will come out later then my Naruto story, 'Accross Dimensions', so sorry for the wait, but it will be longer for people to read. I hope you guys (and gals!) fully enjoyed the prologue, and by all means, if you want to, Review! Thanks to t r u s s e l . c o m / f n i h . h t m for providing the translation (p.s., there are no spaces, fanfiction does not allow the hyperlinks.)

Thanks!

Signed: **_Silvera_ **(pen name)


	2. I'm Sorry a notice

**Hello everyone! You all thought I was dead, didn't you? Well I was, I'm BACK FROM THE DEAD! :D I'm just happy to finally announce that I finally have a computer that I can update on. I want to thank all of you who still kept this story on alerts and for all of you who have tried to help me to the best of your abilities. I am thankful to have people such as you reviewing and reading my stories.**

**Before you all expect new updates, however, I will be doing a major remodeling of all my stories, as they could really use the help.**

**Thank you all again! I will see you all soon!**

**Silvera ;)**


End file.
